Spock
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. At least 8-C with phaser. | 9-B. At least 8-C with phaser. Name: Spock (the remainder of his name is apparently unpronounceable to humans) Origins: Star Trek (TOS, Movies 1-6, TNG, reboot movies) Gender: Male Age: Over 126 years old Classification: Human/Vulcan Hybrid, Starfleet member, Science and First Officer of the Starship Enterprise Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius intellect, skilled tracker, Skilled marksman and Hand-to-Hand combatant, specializes in exploiting Pressure Points, alien physiology makes him immune/resistant to some things humans are susceptible to, has a second eyelid to protect him against blinding light, can live without his brain for 24 hours, has a degree of telepathic abilities, can resist mental attacks or fake his own memories, able to meld his mind with other creatures (even robots and non-corporeals), his consciousness can leave his body and possess people Attack Potency: Street level physically (During his duel with Kirk he broke a thick metal "gong" in half and could snap metal blades with relative ease). At least Building level with phaser | Wall level physically (Can trade blows with Khan, who can crush skulls. Broke Khan's arm.) At least Building level with phaser. Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman (Casually flipped Khan up into the air, ripped a piece of metal off a ship.) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level | Wall level (He was able to take hits from Khan, and withstood his attempts to crush his skull.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters via his phaser Standard Equipment: Sub-space communicator, tricorder, hand phaser (either Type 1 or Type 2) Intelligence: Genius. Spock is the science officer of the Enterprise and knowledgeable in almost everything available to the Federation in the 23rd century. Weaknesses: His Vulcan physiology and customs sometimes cause him problems Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Vulcan Nerve Pinch:' Spock has a detailed knowledge of anatomy. By pinching near the base of the neck, he can temporarily paralyze and knock out his target. '-Tal-shaya:' A deadly Vulcan martial arts technique that was considered a merciful form of execution in ancient times on Vulcan. This precise technique was performed by applying pressure to the victim's neck, causing it to snap instantly. '-Vulcan Death Grip:' A fictitious Vulcan technique invented by Spock. Its application was similar to that of the mind meld, except that it was administered with two hands, and without speaking. It is supposed to appear to be deadly pressure applied to the face and head. In reality, it is an especially deep nerve pinch that brings the victim to a clinical death state, but is ultimately kept alive. '-Vulcan Mind Meld:' Vulcans are born telepaths. Due to their philosophy and rigorious training Vulcans never spy on the thoughts of other people unless they have an explicit reason for it. During such times they can meld their mind to experience the memories and thoughts of other people. This normally requires physical contact for it to be most effective, but Spock is occasionally shown to do this without it. By giving various suggestions Spock can also influence the minds of people, albeit this process is slow thus can only be used when Spock can concentrate for long periods of time without interruptions. Key: Original | Reboot Others Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Captains